


Afternoon Coffee

by NIKINOU



Series: Making Plans [12]
Category: Mad Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Stan venture out in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Coffee

“I think we need to get out of here for a while…I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to get cabin fever. Let’s take a walk to the park.” Stan suggests this to Peggy, after being in the apartment all day New Year’s Day. It’s 2 o’clock, Saturday, January 2, and they haven’t been out at all yet. The city was basically snowed in and stopped in its tracks, a rarity, but the storm closed the airports, and warnings of treacherous driving kept people off the roads. The West Village is slowly getting back it’s vibe. People are walking around outside, kids are thrilled with all of the snow.

Peggy and Stan put on all of their cold weather gear, boots, hats, gloves and venture out onto the street. In front of their building, 27 Commerce Street, people are walking towards 7th Avenue. They cross over 7th, then 6th, walking through the snowy streets for about ten minutes before reaching Washington Square Park. Kids are making snowmen, throwing snowballs. People are walking dogs, chatting. It’s good to be out in the fresh air.  
The sun is finally out, but the air is cold. After walking around for a while, Peggy is beginning to shiver.

“Stan, can we go back. I’m cold.”

“You know what, let’s go get some coffee…warm my baby up.” Stan tells her. “Let’s go to Reggio. It’s literally 2 minutes away.”

They walk down to MacDougal Street to Caffee Reggio. Once they get there, they realize it wasn’t exactly a novel idea. There are a lot of people, but it’s not really crowded, as it might usually be on a weekend. And it would probably be even more crowded if most of the kids from NYU hadn’t left for the Christmas holidays.  
They walk into the warm café, and the smell of the coffee is intoxicating…espresso, cappuccino, etc.

“Mmmm” says Peggy. “Doesn’t that smell good?”

“What? You didn’t like the smell of my coffee!”

“This is different” Peggy is right.

Caffe Reggio has been a Greenwich Village mainstay since it opened in 1927, and not much has changed since then. With its plaster walls painted a warm brown, and the Renaissance artwork covering nearly every square inch and the wrought-iron chairs and tables, you feel transported to old world Italy. The ceiling is a beautiful, original tin ceiling and there is a lovely stained glass panel above the door. The café’s impressive espresso machine, in all it’s gleaming glory, dates back to 1902.  
They are seated near the window by a cute, 20-something waitress.

“I’ll be right back to take your order, here are some menus.”

When she returns, she is smiling at Stan.  
“Tell me, aside from the cannoli, what do people really, LOVE? What can’t they get enough of?” He asks with a big cheesy smile, the waitress seems flustered, she is blushing now.  
“Oh, I don’t know. They love everything!” she responds, batting her eyelashes.

“I’m sure they do, including the staff” he is flirting back. Peggy is trying to ignore this, he does this all the time, but today she is not in the mood. She pulls off her gloves and shoves them in her coat pockets and then wriggles out of her coat. The waitress looks at Peggy’s left hand and remarks “Oh my God, what a beautiful ring! You are so lucky!”

“Nothing too good for my lady.” Stan adds.

“Thank you.” Peggy replies, a little curtly. “I’ll have a Napoleon and a cappuccino, please.”

“And I’ll have a pignoli tart and an espresso, please.” Stan tells her. The waitress takes the order and walks away.

Now Peggy is steamed. “Are you kidding? Right in front of me?”

“What?” Stan doesn’t know what she is talking about.

“Is there any woman in the world that you won’t flirt with? Anyone?”

“Oh for God’s sake, I was being nice. She is a kid, it’s a shitty job, why not be nice?”

“Bullshit. You like your ego stroked.” Peggy snaps back.

“Oh, for Chrissakes. Who doesn’t? Cut the crap Peggy. She knows we’re engaged…didn’t she just compliment your ring?”

“Yeah, a compliment for YOU, not me.”

“What are you doing?” Stan asks.

“What am I doing? What are YOU doing?”

“You’re picking a fight, is what you’re doing. And I want to know why.” He is trying to remain calm.

“I’m not picking a fight. I just find your constant flirting irritating. Ever the…what is it…the poon hound, aren’t you? Grow up.” She nearly spits her words out.

“What are you talking about? I’m here, I’m with you.” he pleads with her.

“Oh yeah. For how long?” This was a nasty thing to say, but she can’t retract it now. It’s “out there”.

Stan has now officially lost patience.

“Are you fucking nuts? You’re starting to really piss me off. I know what you’re doing. And I know where this is coming from too. A bunch of assholes treated you like shit, and now I get to deal with the aftermath. I’m not going anywhere, you got that? But I have to tell you, I am getting sick and tired of explaining this to you. And here’s another newsflash for you, sister…it’s a big fuckin’ insult to hear that you still have your doubts about me. Yeah, I had a past, and so did you. And the past is over. But the difference is, YOUR past is in my face, all the fuckin time. Do I ever give you any shit about that? No, I don’t. Do you know what it’s like to see Ted, looking at you, with all his regret? Pathetic. I actually feel sorry for the guy.“

Peggy is shocked. She WAS picking a fight. She knows who he is, and knows he’s always been a natural flirt with women…but now that she thinks about it, even with men, he lays it on thick. People skills like that just don’t come naturally to her. It still surprises her how much he can see right through her.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I don’t know why I said that.” She feels a little sheepish.

“You’re scared. I get it. Men have let you down. Listen to me, and I really hope this is the last time I have to fuckin’ say it. You are the only one. I am not going anywhere. I will always, always be there for you. Understand?”

“Yes.” She is fidgeting with her ring and doesn’t even want to look up.

“I mean it Peggy. Look at me. Did I ever treat you badly? Don’t take your insecurities out on me. All I have ever wanted is to be with you. You pushed me away with both hands.”

“You always found solace though, didn’t you?” she just couldn’t hold that in either, and was sorry the second she said it.

“What??”

“Frank Gleason’s daughter. On the day he was buried, too. Who does that? Little hippy whore…” she is getting jealous all over again.

“What? How did you….” Stan had no clue she knew about that meaningless encounter.

“Cutler actually called me over…I SAW you.” She tells him, but she's not angry and she's not proud of herself either for bringing this up.

“Oh Peggy, I’m sorry.” Stan tells her, and he really is sorry.

Peggy sees how this affects him and tells him “No, I’m sorry…I did push you away…that day too.”

Stan is uncharacteristically quiet. Finally, he says “I know. I love you. I’ve always loved you. Didn’t you ever realize that?”

“Maybe. I think so. I don’t know. I do remember being incredibly jealous. I could have killed Cutler. Really.” Peggy is smiling now.

Stan laughs. “Why kill him?”

“Because he knew it would bother me, that asshole.” She is giggling now.

“You know what, I’m glad it bothered you. I’m glad you were jealous. And I’m glad HE knew it would bother you.” He tells her with a self-satisfied look on his face.

She can’t resist him. “You’re an idiot.”

He reaches out and holds both of her hands. “I know. But I did hang in there, didn’t I? And I got you now, my pretty.”

The waitress brings over their coffees and pastries and says “Enjoy!” As she walks away, a good looking young waiter grabs her by the waist and kisses the back of her neck. Peggy watches them and feels a little foolish.

Stan is watching Peggy. “See, nothing to worry about. I’m an old man to her. A fossil.” They both laugh.


End file.
